Once Upon a Fire Nation
by 12manytears
Summary: She's a slave. He's a Prince. They could never be together. Or could they? Please R&R. T for...well, Zutara. Not good at summaries. The story is MUCH better than summary. Basicaly, if you like Zutara's, you'll like this.
1. Chapter 1

**AU This story takes place in the fire nation. Zuko was never banished and never got his scar. He is also nice and doesn't have that ugly ponytail. He has the same hair as "Lee". And if anyone is out of character it IS an AU after all. Also the avatar wasn't discovered…just thought I might add that!  Also, Katara is 13 and Zuko is 14.**

Prince Zuko walked along one of the great halls in the palace in which he inhabited. The huge white columns ever three yards or so cast a shadow in the prince's path. He turned every so often to look out into the beautiful gardens of the courtyard.

He thought he might take a walk considering there wasn't much to do. As he strolled along he saw a girl. He had never seen her before. She was not one of the usual slaves that he sees around.

She had beautiful thick, brown hair that fell in a long braid down her back. Her eyes were like puddles of clear blue water. But he could tell that she seemed unhappy. He was free so he thought that he might as well find out why.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked politely. There was silence.

And again he asked, "Girl, you will answer me when I talk to you!" She then looked up. Sorrow filled her eyes. Then she softly replied" Katara of the Southern water tribe." And then went back to scrubbing the white tiles of the hall. He then noticed that when one spot was clean she would bend the water back into the bucket and move to another dirtier spot.

He then knew why she was here. His father had raided the South Pole and had brought back a few of the woman and children to be slaves about 6 years ago. Zuko looked down at the girl with pity. He never thought of his life being good because half the time he was just wondering the halls and working hard to master his fire bending. But the prince realized that other people had it worse. Being taken from their home and family. He wanted to do something, to help her. But how?

"Come with me. I can help you get out of these rags. I'll tell the slaveholder that I want you to be my personal slave. You can stay with me at all times in case I need you. That includes at night. Then you will not have to sleep in the slave quarters. I am the only person you will listen to from now on OK?" He said as he looked down sympathetically at the girl and extended his hand towards her. She looked up with the same look of sorrow in her eyes and nodded. The only thing she could do was go with him knowing that he was of some sort of higher level and could harm her if she did not obey.

"I am Prince Zuko, just thought I might tell you if you are ever asked who you serve." he said calmly. She looked up at him in surprise. She knew who he was but had never really seen him. Katara also didn't know that the son of the Fire Lord could be so… well, nice! He smiled back at her as they walked through many long corridors and finally stopped in front of a pair of doors.

Zuko pushed open the double doors and led Katara in. The walls were covered in very extravagant wallpaper and the floor was covered with exquisite carpeting that was extremely soft and about an inch thick. Everything in the room was red or black except for the desk, wardrobe and dresser, which were wood. All of the furniture was of the utmost quality. There was a large desk and a king sized bed along with a table that had 4 small seats on the floor. A door was on the west wall, which she presumed led to the bathroom. And on the east wall were a large dresser and a wardrobe. The room was also almost twice as big as the entire slave quarters. Katara looked around in awe as Zuko took a seat at a small round table.

"Please, come sit with me." Zuko insisted as he motioned to the seat across from him. She did as she was told and sat down. "Is your mother here also?" he questioned. Katara looked down and replied in a weak voice, "She was killed in your father's raid." Zuko's face dropped. He never really wondered much about what happened to the women and children that weren't taken. "Oh…. I am very sorry. Well, let's get you out of these rags that you are wearing."

He got up and walked over to the wardrobe. He opened it up and sure enough there was a small drawer at the bottom and was filled with beautiful dresses and clothes. Katara slowly walked over and looked through the gowns. They were all red and looked as if they were for royalty.

"They were my mothers gowns from when she was young. She had nowhere else to put them so she gave them to me to store since I don't have nearly as many clothes as my sister. She said that if I ever found a use for them that I was more than welcome to take them. I think that you are a good enough reason." He blurted as if reading her mind.

As Katara continued to search through the dresses she saw a bit of fabric at the very bottom. The fabric was a beautiful shade of blue. As she tugged on it, a stunning blue dress emerged. It was made in the water tribe as she could tell from the markings.

She held it up to herself and looked in the mirror that hung on the door. It was very small and only reached just above her knees but it was better than one of the horrid fire nation dresses. There where no straps on the elegant gown. But it was made of a silky material that reminded her of her own mother's festive wear.

"Where did your mother get this?" Katara questioned as she turned to face her new master.

"I think she got it on a trip to the Southern Water Tribe. She mentioned going there before the raid. " Remarked Zuko. " If you like it you may put it on." And with that he turned around to give her some privacy.

"OK, you can look now."

Zuko turned around and his jaw dropped as he saw the Water Bender. The dress fit her just right and showed every last one of her new curves. He looked her up and down in awe. Even though he was a Prince and she was a lowly water tribe peasant they were both still teenagers.

"You… you look spectacular! Um… ok, I'll just call someone up Bishoujo to let her know that I have a knew, um… slave and that she is no longer needed." Zuko stuttered. He then pulled on a rope and a patter of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Then in burst a beautiful Earth Nation girl.

She had shoulder length black hair and wore a long red dress with 2 slits that ran up both her legs and went up to her knees. It was completely black except for the red fire nation insignia on the upper middle. She looked to be about 12 years old and very tired

"Yes, Prince Zuko. What is it I can do for you?" She panted as she fell to her knees.

"Bishoujo, your services are no longer needed here. Please report to the slaveholder and let him know that Katara and you have switched duties. Katara will now work for me and live up here as well. You will then take Katara's place and do whatever chores she would do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko, I will obey your wishes." She then got up from her knees, bowed and left the room.

Zuko turned to face Katara and looked into her blue eyes. "It's getting late. I think we better go to bed. There is a blue robe at the bottom of the dresser. You might want to change into that while we sleep,"

Once again he turned around and Katara slid into the robe. It fit just like the other dress, small and curvy. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. And again, he was awestruck.

" Since a bed hasn't been set up yet and tonight is supposed to be cold, I think you should sleep in the bed with me tonight." He remarked.

" But what if someone comes in while we're sleeping? I don't think I should, I could be severely beaten for something like that."

"Don't worry, I always lock my door at night. No one will be able to get in." He confirmed. Then he locked the door and climbed into bed. He patted to a spot semi-close to him on the other side of the bed. She slowly inched towards it and finally slid under the covers.

The bed was so warm and much fluffier than the cot she had slept in for the past 6 years. Though it was much better than her old bed it was also much higher. She had never been in a bed that was so high off the ground! She slid little by little closer into the bed. But then jumped a little when her back suddenly hit Zuko's back.

" To high for you?" He whispered.

She silently nodded her head somewhere in the darkness.

"It's OK. You won't fall." Zuko again whispered. He reached over and gave her a little rub on her shoulder. And very soon they both drifted into a soft dreamless sleep. But neither of them knew that this night had begun something bigger than they could imagine.

**Please review. It came out better than I thought! Please don't flame, I don't mind constructive criticism though. I will update soon but only if I find at least one person, who likes it, so please review! **

Bishoujo means Beautiful Girl in Japanese


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I didn't get many reviews I decided to keep going. I like this story a lot more since I got the idea to make it. So here is Chapter 2. Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! **

It was about 5 o' clock when Katara woke. She was so used to getting up that early but realized that she didn't have to any more. Katara turned and looked at the prince sleeping so peacefully next to her.

His auburn hair was awfully messy and in his face. Even so, she still thought that he looks so cute! _Oh my! How could I think that! I can't feel that way about my new master! _She thought. _But he IS cute! _ Her mind debated.

After shaking that thought to the back of her head she silently arose from the bed. Since she was already wide-awake she decided to make his bath so that it would be all ready and prepared upon his awakening.

Slowly she made her way to the door she had seen earlier. Katara crept quietly hoping not to step on a crack and wake the prince. Once she reached the door she opened it hesitantly so it wouldn't creak and then closed the entrance.

When Katara turned around she was shocked. It was indeed the bathroom but it was nothing like she had seen before! Everything was white marble. The sink beautifully carved and had a gold faucet and knobs. And the bathtub! It was about as big as a twin bed! Though it was big it also had 8 faucets, which would probably speed up the filling time. Thank fully there was only one kind of shampoo so she would mess up what kind of bubbles to put in.

She began at once and as she sat on the edge of the tub she began to hum a tune. It was the tune to a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. After a few minutes she began to sing the words:

_Please my child, sleep before long,_

_While I sing you this calming song,_

_A song of Earth, Fire and Air,_

_And Water everywhere,_

_Before the fire nation declared war,_

_The nations were peaceful together, the four,_

_Only the avatar, master of all,_

_Could stop the fire before all nations fall,_

_The nations that remain are Earth, Fire and Water_

_Now please lay your head down and sleep my daughter,_

" You have a lovely voice, Katara." Applauded Zuko. At hearing Zuko's voice, Katara nearly fell into the bath. It seemed that while she was singing, Zuko had noiselessly entered the bathroom.

"Oh! I, er, didn't see you there um, master. I, uh, made your bath for you," She quickly blurted out now blushing and obviously embarrassed.

"Please Katara, call me Zuko. And thank you for preparing my bath." Zuko replied calmly.

" But, that wouldn't be right. Calling you Zuko I mean. You're of higher ranking and I am just a slave. I must call you no less than Prince Zuko." She commented without looking up.

Zuko gently lifted Katara's chin up and looked her square in the eyes, "How about when we're alone you call me Zuko and in the presence of others you call me master or Prince Zuko or whatever you think is the least disrespectful, ok?" Katara silently nodded an OK.

"Good, now time for my bath" Zuko said cheerfully. He took off his shirt and handed it to Katara. _He's even cuter without a shirt! Ooh! Wait, no, I can't be thinking this_! She agued again in her mind.

" Ahem" Zuko said as he cleared his throat.

"Oh, right!" Katara turned around knowing that he was going to get fully undressed.

After hearing him get into the tub she turned around and shut the faucets off. Then she got to the end of the great container and squeezed some shampoo onto her hand and began washing her masters hair. The slick hair slipped through her fingers. It felt so smooth. Once his hair was completely lathered she rinsed it out. Zuko leaned forward and she new that she should wash his back. _Her hands are so soft and delicate! She is quite striking for a slave girl too. _Zuko thought.

The bath was nearing its end when Zuko turned to look at Katara.

"Katara, I'm sorry about what happened." Zuko apologized. Then Katara gave him a puzzled look.

" What?" She questioned back.

"About your family, the raid, you being brought here and having such a bad life for so many years. It's just, is there anything I can do for you that is reason able to show you how much I am sorry for the pain my father has caused you over the past 6 years and even still today?" Zuko begged. Katara was stunned at the question but did have one thing in mind. This was something she longed for, ever since she was taken so long ago.

"Well, there is one thing." She supposed.

" Yes!" He said eagerly waiting to know what he could do.

" Ever since I was taken, I haven't been allowed to see the ocean. Could you take me there?" She questioned.

"Of course! We can go tonight just after dinner." He proposed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara and Zuko walked silently down the beach, gazing out over the ocean at the magnificent sunset.

"It's so breathtaking, I've never seen a sunset like this!" She sighed as she looked at the magnificent red and orange sunset. It really was spectacular the way it reflected of the water making it seem ever more radiant.

"Yea it is. Sunsets in the fire nation are some of the prettiest in the world. I remember looking out over the ocean from my mother's balcony every night just to see the end of each day. I hear the only sunsets more beautiful are at the North Pole." He stated.

Then Katara stopped. And Zuko turned to face her and saw a single teardrop roll down her soft, pink cheek. Zuko moved closer to Katara and in a concerned voice said "Katara, are you alright?" And then she bounded forward and hugged him. Zuko, a little surprised almost fell over. Not knowing what to do, he softly hugged her back. Then Katara looked up into his shocked eyes.

" Zuko, you are the first person who has ever done something so nice for me the entire time I've been here. Thank you!" She sniffled and then she laid her head on his chest. They just stood there on the beach, holding each other. And Zuko whispered "Your welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving back at Zuko's suite, Katara found a twin cot on the ground, just to the right of Zuko's bed. Katara changed into her robe and Zuko changed into his and they both crawled into their own bed. Zuko fell asleep easily but Katara, even though it had been the best day of her life today, found it hard to sleep. And once she did get to sleep, the horrible past came to haunt her.

**Poor Katara! Just when everything was going good a dream from the past had to come and scare her! Well, she's having this dream for a reason! Maybe not the dream its self but having the dream. Or nightmare, Please, no flames, constructive criticism is fine though. Please review!!!**

**(PS the song Katara sang I wrote myself so don't take it!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I finally finished writing this! I hope you like it. And still PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!! Also, I know these chapters are really short but that's because I have less and less time to write and the Winter Barrel Racing season has begun so I don't know how long the gaps between updates are gonna be now. Any way, back to the story. Here it is Chapter 3!!!**

"_Sokka, gimme!" Katara screamed as she tried to jump up and retrieve her doll from her older brother's clutches._

" _I just wana see it! Calm down!" He yelled back._

" _IT'S MINE!" She shrieked. And with that she stomped off down to the edge of the ocean. What happened next surprised them both. Katara slowly motioned to the water with her hands and it began to rise. Though it took much of her to get it to suspend she abruptly flung the water at her dreadful sibling._

"_AHH! Katara! I'm telling mom!" He cried as he threw the doll to the frozen tundra. She knew she would get in huge trouble so she took hold of her doll as she ran and began chasing her brother. Due to the age and size difference he swiftly beat her. She was about 5 yards away from her mom when she realized she was beaten so she dove behind a large ice block to delay her punishment._

_That's when she noticed it. The precipitation that just about started the most horrible years of her life. The Black Snow. _

_She reached out one of her small fingers and caught a black flake. Then put it up to her eye to see it better. Running out from behind the rock she shouted "Mommy, mommy! Look what I found! Black Sn-!" She never did finish the sentence. What she saw haunted and will continue haunting her for the rest of her life. Her mom was still there with Sokka but there was also another man. A fire nation soldier. He had one foot on top of the lifeless body of Katara's mother. His left hand contained what mattered to her then the most, her brother, Sokka._

" _Put me down! Mommy! Mommy, please wake up! Help me!" He bawled._

"_Mommy! No!" Katara wailed as she ran towards her loved ones. " Put him down! Or… or else!" She cried, trying to sound threatening._

" _What do we have here?" He pondered as he stepped towards the defenseless child, throwing the boy in a heap on the ground next to his mother. Katara turned to run but was stopped by the monstrous being. He grabbed her by the hood and lifted her into the air. She was kicking and screaming, all the while crying as he started walking towards the fleet of army liners._

"_Sokka! Put me down! Help Sokka! Please! I'm sorry for the fight, I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" She screeched._

"_SOKKA!" She screamed over and over again until the horizon line slowly devoured her._

_Sokka extended his arm as if he could grab his little sister and pull her into the safety of his arms. "No! I'm sorry, so sorry." He whispered as his last bit of hope and love disappeared along with his sister._

"Sokka! No, please Sokka! Forgive me!" She cried out.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled at her as he shook her abruptly back into reality.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Please forgive me… Zuko." She replied as she tilted her head away so he couldn't see the tears flooding her face.

"Are you ok, Katara? And please, tell me. It's ok you woke me up. If you want to repay me you'll tell me, what happened?" He questioned as he turned her face to see her eyes.

" Oh Zuko!" She wept as she sniveled him the whole story while crying into his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so very sorry Katara. I never knew how bad it really was." He sympathetically said.

" There is still one thing I regret. When I was taken. I never really go the opportunity to properly apologize. I still regret every bending that water at him. And everyday our last words play over and over in my head." She blandly said as she stared out into space.

Zuko wrapped is arms around the poor soul and let her cry for a good long while. When she finally looked up her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was frizzy.

" sniff Thanks Zuko, I really needed that and I do appreciate it." She told him, just above a hoarse whisper as she stood up and looked out the window. The sun was just barely making an appearance when she turned to look at Zuko who had also risen. " It's dawn, I'll be in the bathroom preparing your bath if you need me." She informed him.

"Katara, I think you have worked enough. Please take this day off to rest. Tomorrow is a brand new day and we can start off fresh. As for my bath, I think I can handle it. You also look worn out. While I'm at my bending practice, I will allow you to take a nice, hot bath in my private tub. But relax while you can because tomorrow it's back to work, work, work!" He joked and disappeared behind the door._ Wow, he's so nice. He almost makes me being abducted, kinda nice! And he's soo cute! But I know someone like him would never settle for someone of such low standards as me,_ she sulked to herself as she lied down and settled into a dreamless slumber.

**I know it was extremely short but I just wanted to get the dream out. I'll be sure to update by Sunday. Till then! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm back, again. I know the chapters are really short but I hope you still like them. Please don't flame still. Also, thank you to all of you people who reviewed. **

The water level increased as Katara slipped her gentle form into the tub. She sighed, as it was just perfect. The water was so warm. She had not had a nice long bath in a while.

Katara was so at peace in her natural element. Her hair slid through her fragile hands as she shampooed it. With a slow, elegant movement of her tiny hands a small orb of water hovered over her head and slowly soaked over her and rinsed out her silky smooth locks.

Katara slid down in the large tub. Knowing of her limited time, she wanted to use it wisely and relax, as she hasn't had a lot of chances to do this because of the weather back home and of her standards up here.

As her body drifted deeper into the small pool her mind drifted into it's own place. _Zuko… Zuko… _She said his name over and over in her head _I can't believe my luck. Getting put together by fate with such a nice man like… Zuko. Not to mention he is very handsome. NO! No not again. I can't think of my keeper that way. Thinking like this will only hurt me. I must accept that he probably has many other ROYAL girls after him. He would never choose a slave like me. I have got to stop! _ Katara exclaimed to herself as she submerged.

After about 45 seconds she emerged her face. For about 15 seconds she sat there in peace looking up at the bleach white ceiling, just thinking. But her moments were quickly interrupted.

" How was your bath?" a gentle voice spoke, just above a whisper, from some where in the room.

Katara nearly jumped completely out of the tub at the sound. But luckily she remembered she was nude and stopped just as her shoulders appeared above the water line. She then recognized the voice.

" Prince Zuko! I'm so sorry; I must of lost track of time! Pl-Please forgive me!" She pleaded as she bowed her head in respect. Zuko walked to the bathtub. She slowly moved her eyes up so she could see the look on his face. Surprisingly it was a look of joy.

" Now Katara, I thought I told you to call me Zuko." He scolded as she muttered sorry. " And it is fine. You did not lose track of time, my training session let out early. Let's just get you dried off and we can continue this conversation from there." He laughed as he pulled a towel of a close rack, opened it and held it out. Katara's eye's darted nervously be her master's face to the outstretched towel. "O, sorry" he apologized as he turned his head away to yet again give her privacy. After making sure he wasn't looking she slowly got up.

After water bending all of the water out or her hair she pulled the drain and stepped into the towel and the prince's extended arms that closed the towel around her as soon as they felt her body collide with the piece of cloth.

The feel of his arms through her towel made her shiver with delight although it meant nothing. Katara pulled her arms out of their encasement and reached around herself to tuck the ends of the towel in so they would stay in place. Once Zuko backed away he walked over to the door.

"I'll, um, go get your clothes." He declared just before he exited.

When he returned he handed Katara the clothes and left again to let her change. Once she had cleaned up Katara entered the bedroom. Zuko was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. The water tribe girl could tell something was wrong so she took a seat next to the prince.

"Is everything ok Zuko?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm just thinking." He murmured in reply. She turned her gaze to a window that lied just above her master's bed. It was a sunny day, like most others around this area.

"Why don't we go on a walk? It is another beautiful day and I think we could use it." She suggested happily. Zuko turned his head to look at Katara and gave her a small smile and a nod.

"A walk sounds just fine." Was all he said in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind was cool against their skin. It was warm out so it felt just right. Soon the two stopped at a small pond and sat down on a comfortable, wooden bench. They sat for a while in silence, just watching the ducks (I don't know what they are called, could someone please tell me). Until one of them broke the silence.

" Katara, I want to ask you something." Zuko confirmed. Katara turned to look at him

"Yes?" She said with questioning eyes.

"Tell me about the South Pole. My whole life I've been stuck here. My instructors tell me of other places but not what truly goes on in them." He replied. Katara was astonished. For once, ever since she was taken to this place, someone wanted to hear about back home.

"Ok, but on one condition."

**Ok, I know that I didn't post it as soon as I would have liked but I'm sick today so I will have more time to write Chapter 5. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here's Chapter 5. Please keep reviewing. The more reviews the more I will be inspired to keep writing. And thank you for everyone who IS reviewing. And for those people who are reading but aren't reviewing. You better start! So here's Chapter 5!**

About 3 weeks past since Katara and Zuko had their conversation in the courtyard. Every night Katara would tell Zuko a tale of her homeland before they went to bed. But Katara's condition also applied to those nights. In exchange for telling Zuko about the South Pole, Zuko had to also share a story or growing up in the Fire Nation since she never got to do much in all her years in the nation.

As the hours turned to days and days to weeks Katara and Zuko grew closer. Though Katara was always stuck in the moment she knew that it could never turn into something more. Zuko was also thinking the same thing. But neither of them knew about what fate had in store for them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quite early in the morning when Katara arose. She slipped out of her bed and crept into the bathroom. Katara had the same routine every morning to start the day. Wake up, go to the bathroom, wash off quickly and begin the Masters bath.

She slowly peeled off her nightgown off and ran the sink just so that the water would flow. Then she practiced her water bending. She wrapped the water around herself. Her entire body glistened as her features blurred away. While holding her water towel she gathered some more liquid and ran it through her hair. As it sunk in she bended it around, it looked almost as if she was in the ocean, the currents gently lifting her hair up and tossing it around.

She slowly drained the water from her hair leaving a tangled mess upon her shoulders. Once the water unwrapped from around her body, she slipped I into her under clothes. But upon realizing that she left her clean outfit on top of her bed, she quietly sneaked out of her current room and across the bedroom, praying that the prince would not awake and see her in this state.

Katara reached the bed safely and retrieved the garments. As she slowly made her decent to the bathroom she heard a noise. She played with all her heart and turned to see if Zuko was still sleeping. Well, the gods weren't with her today.

"What do we have here?" He questioned as he sat up in his King bed, with both hands behind his head as if this was entertainment.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she fell to her knees in a deep bow. " I left my clothes in here and forgot… I didn't think you would wake up… I'm sorry, please forgive me!" She pleaded as she sat there in her bow.

Zuko slowly approached the girl. He put both hand forward, gesturing for her to take them. As she took them, he unhurriedly pulled her to her feet. Once she was standing, he put one hand on each side of Katara's hips and pulled her closer.

" You know, it's not nice to tease people." He whispered into her ear. She backed away a little.

"Um, yeah. I really am sorry. Your bath will be ready in a few minutes." She stuttered as the turned to the bathroom to put on the rest of her clothes and to prepare Zuko's bath.

When Katara exited the bathroom, she alerted Zuko that his bath was ready. He took his time undressing, but Katara looked away no matter how tempting it was. When she heard him get into the water, she turned around and kneeled to wash his hair. While she was rinsing his locks out, he turned around

"You really must learn to loosen up." He said in an innocent voice,

" What do you mean by that, Zuko?" She questioned quite hesitantly.

" What I mean, is that you have to have some fun." He said with a smile on his face. And with that he pulled the Water Maiden into the bathtub. Katara was shocked at what had just happened.

"Zuko! I don't think this is a good idea…" Katara trailed off as her lips were sealed. Sealed with a kiss from her lover.

He pulled her on top of him and entwined his hands in her hair. All the while not breaking the kiss. Katara moved her hands up his legs. It was then she realized that he was still wearing underwear. A little more relieved, Katara deepened the kiss.

After a good ten minutes, Katara and Zuko separated. The girl just lied over the fire prince. But soon, a rap at the door interrupted the moment.

"Prince Zuko, your father needs to see you immediately." A voice outside informed.

"Ok, I will be ready in twenty minutes." Zuko replied as he arose from the tub.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back later. Just stay here." He apologized before getting out of the tub.

Katara watched as Zuko left. She knew he would be back soon. She just hoped that he isn't going to his father as a punishment. Although she has never met the Fire Lord, everyone knows that he is merciless.

As she jumped out of the bathtub, something hit her. She finally realized what just happened. She rushed to the sink to steady herself. _Everything is going to be OK. It means he likes me right? Or am I just going to get hurt? Oh, I got to go lie down! _She panicked in her head as she dashed to her bed and hid under the covers.

**Ok, that's that. Sorry about the wait. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. But more reviews might speed things up a little wink, wink Anyway, good-bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I made this in a rush since so many people wanted me to update. I might re-write it later. Any way, Chapter 6!**

It was about six o' clock in the evening when Zuko finally reentered the suite. Katara was asleep in her bed but was abruptly awoken by the slamming of the door. She looked around trying to find the source of the racket. Once she spotted Zuko, she leaped up and ran over to him.

"What is wrong, Zuko?" She questioned.

"It's my father. He believes that I have become of marrying age." He replied with, for the first time she has known him, anger in his voice.

"Oh, I see. What is he going to do?" She shyly questioned again,

"He is throwing a ball. It is for me turning of age. The celebration will be held on my birthday. I only have 7 days!" He yelled as he sped his way to the bathroom and slammed the door. Katara was shocked. She had never seen him angry before. This also meant that she would have no chance what so ever of ever being together with him. Many young fire nation girls would be there hoping that they will impress the prince and become his wife.

Katara walked weakly to the door that held her love behind it. She quietly knocked hoping it would be enough for him to hear. About 5 minutes later Zuko appeared. His eyes were glazed over with tears. But the girl couldn't quite put her finger on why.

Zuko moved forward and wrapped Katara in an ardor hug. Though Katara was shocked she fell into the hug hoping to comfort the prince.

"Katara, I don't want to go through with this." Zuko's voice was filled with sorrow.

"But, may I ask, why?" Katara queried

"Because my heart already belongs to you" His voice was cracked but he didn't need it any longer as he kissed his beloved water princess. Katara had nothing more to say so when his tongue asked for entrance she allowed it.

After a minute or two Katara began to pull away. Zuko gave her a look. She could tell it was a why-did-you-stop? look. Katara answered his look but didn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't.

"Zuko, I love you but…" She began.

"But what?" Zuko's voice swam with questions that needed answers.

"I can't do this. If we go on like this I know that you will have to move on and… And I don't want to get hurt." Katara blurted.

Zuko understood and walked over to the bed. Then sat down and put his head in his hands. He didn't want to hurt her but it didn't stop him from loving her any less. Zuko soon lost himself deep into his thoughts.

He was planning. Planning on a way to make Katara his.

**I hope you liked it. I know that the chapters are getting more spaced out but it takes a while to get the ideas. Once I know them it goes faster. The next chapter is gonna be all about "Zuko's Plan". And so, the wait begins!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not gonna be able to update for about a week. I'm going down to Connecticut to visit my cousins for February Vacation. I'll TRY to make this chapter longer but I'm leaving tomorrow so I don't know if that will be enough time. So, Chapter 7.**

The next morning, Zuko got up much earlier than Katara. He turned on his side so he could look over the edge of the bed and gaze at his beautiful love. Today he would execute his plan.

Zuko was going to go see his father and suggest that the ball be a masquerad. That way when he showed Katara to his father, the Fire Lord would not know who she was. He knew that just a pretty face wouldn't impress his Father but he had another trick up his sleeve…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katara awoke at her usual time. She stretched out and was startled to see Zuko gazing down at her. The girl smiled back as her prince got down next to her on the ground and gave her a good morning kiss.

" I love you so much, Katara. And I've worked out a plan so that you and I can stay together forever." Zuko told Katara.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea? I could get severely punished if your 'plan' fails." Katara sighed.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught and even if we do, I'm not going down without a fight." Zuko reassured the girl.

After getting ready Zuko left his room and disappeared down one of the many long corridors of the palace.

He soon reached a tall, black and red door. It had a large fire nation insignia on it. Beyond the door lye his father. The Fire Lord did not so understand at times but he knew if he even stood a chance of keeping his love, he had to do it.

Zuko pushed the tall doors opened and walked down a long isle with pride in his step. Once he reached the end of the isle, he got on his knees and bowed before the Fire Lord.

"Father, I would like to have a word with you about my birthday festivities." Zuko stated proudly.

"Yes my son? What is it that you would like?" Ozai questioned.

It took a full hour to explain his plans to his father. He talked about making the ball more mysterious by making everyone wear masks. Zuko's father only nodded. At the end, Ozai agreed to Zuko's arrangements. As Zuko got to his feet, bowed, and exited the room, his mind trailed of into space. _So far, so good. Now all I need to do is finish the final touches at the ball._

Once Zuko arrived again at his room, he opened the door and ran in. Katara was at the foot of the bed, folding some of Zuko's clothes. The Prince ran up behind her and grabbed her around the waste. Katara let out a small surprised yelp.

Zuko picked Katara up bridal style and walked over to the bed. He lied her down and got on the other side. He wrapped Katara in his arms and told her what had happened. Though she wasn't positive that she understood what she just heard. She still went along and let Zuko have his little fun.

Soon Katara had fallen asleep. Zuko took that moment to look over the girl that lie before him. Katara's hair was out of its usual braid and her hair framed her beautiful face. Her cheeks were rosy pink and the hair seemed to lie in just the right spot. She was wearing the short dress that Zuko had given her the first day they met.

He was so tempted to take her right then and there but knew that he should wait until they were really and truly together. Zuko didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty so he slowly lifted her off his bed and lied her down on her own.

The prince knew that the ball was only a few days away now and knew that the still needed to touch up a few things. So with one last glance back at the girl of his dreams, he shut the doors and made his way to the front of the palace where an ostridge-horse awaited his arrival to take him into town.

**I'm sorry that it isn't that long but the good stuff is coming in the next chapters. Cya all in about a week, bye bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Back!!! Sorry about the long wait. I couldn't type for a week since I was at my cousins and on Sunday and Monday I was too nervous. Today I got a bump cut off my shoulder. I had to get stitches and then the hospital is going to test the bump to find out what it is. My parents are both doctors and they said it might be cancer :( Anyway, back to the story!**

It was the day of the ball and Zuko was pleased as nothing has ruined his plans. The sun was just edging over the horizon and Zuko was stretching out in his cot. He looked to the bed on the floor and it was empty. It was quite early but he heard the water in the bathtub so he assumed that Katara had already awoken. The prince tiptoed into the bathroom and found, to his surprise, Katara. She was resting in the tub. Her eyes were closed and her hair was lathered with shampoo.

Slowly Zuko made is way over to his lover. Once her reached her he bent down and ran his fingers through her hair. On contact, Katara jumped away, scared half to death.

"ZUKO! I, um, I didn't know you were up already! I thought that you were asleep! It was so early, I didn't realize…!" Katara was silenced my Zuko's soft pointer finger on her lips.

"I always seem to catch you at the wrong time, don't I? Or in MY case, the right time." He chuckled. She had to let out a small giggle. Katara was happy that finding her in all those 'situations' pleased him.

Zuko continued running his fingers through her hair and going over the 'plan'. Once he was finished, he held out a towel and averted his eyes as it was the polite thing to do. As he wrapped the towel around the water tribe girl, he gave her a small squeeze.

Katara soon finished changing and Zuko walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kisses he neck softly as she let out a small giggle. Zuko then took her by her small, fragile hand and led her over to the dresser.

"Close your eyes." He said in a calm voice. She did as she was told as she listened to the open of the wardrobe and the ruffle of cloth. When the door was closed Zuko allowed Katara to look.

Katara was astonished. In Zuko's hands, he held the most elegant gown. It was of baby blue silk and had a large water insignia embroidered in delicate, dark blue thread along the front of the dress, just below her belly button. She smiled knowing that he truly loved her. He knew that no matter what was at stake she would rather where rags then the colors of the nation that killed her mother. She just hoped that his father would accept a water tribe girl to be the queen of the fire nation.

Just then a thought stuck her. _If I marry Zuko then… I'll be Queen of the Fire Nation once Zuko becomes Fire Lord. Do I really want to turn my back on my people? Do I really want to turn my back on my mother?_

**I know it is really, really, short but I'll try making the next chapter longer. I just wanted to give you something since I haven't been around for soo long. Cya later**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know these chapter are short but they send the point across so I'll try to make this longer than chapter 7. **

"Do you like it?" Zuko questioned in an anxious and nervous voice. With out reply Katara ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him. A small smile played across his lips as his arms mimicked hers.

They let go of each other and Zuko lied the dress on his bed. Then he turned to Katara and gave her a good-bye kiss before he exited the room for his training. Once he was gone she fell atop her small cot and screamed into her pillow. How could she stay true to her tribe without turning her back on her lover? Life is full of questions and this was one she just had to figure out on her own.

Slowly but surely she rose to her feet. Katara walked to the foot of the bed and eyed the dress while running her fingers over the blue silk choker that had the water nation insignia engraved in a small pendant.

"_Katara!" A soothing voice echoed out. A little girl ran up to the voices owner._

"_Yes, Mom?" The young girl questioned._

"_I want to give you something, do you think you could keep it safe?" The girl nodded her head frantically. The older woman undid something from around her neck and placed it gently around her daughters. "This necklace was Gran- Gran's. She gave it to me when I was around the same age as you. I want you to have it now." The woman smiled as the little girl fingered her new piece of jewelry. _

"_Thanks Mom." The girl uttered before running off screaming " SOKKA, SOKKA! LOOK WHAT MOM GOT ME!"_

Tears streamed down Katara's face as she recalled the origin of the necklace. She felt as if she couldn't do it any more. If she became Queen of the Fire Nation she would be dishonoring her tribe and her mother. But if she did not help rule the Fire Nation she would be turning her back on the first person who had said " I Love You" to her since her family.

But for now she only had one choice so she slid into the gown and went to the bathroom so fix up her hair for the night to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko walked into the bathroom, sweaty and tired. He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Katara. Her hair was in a sleek bun with ends of her hair sticking out around it as if framing it. Two strands in the front of her face we gently pushes back behind her ears.

"You look beautiful" Was all the prince could manage to stutter out. The water tribe girl gave him a small thank you smile before leaving him so he could get rinsed up.

About an hour later Zuko stumbled out of the bathroom. He wore a long, red and yellow robe. His hair was sleeked back but not so it looks greasy. He looked up at Katara after he finished dusting himself off.

" Before we leave…" Zuko stated as he broke the silence. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out to small masks. The Prince handed Katara a light blue one while his was white. Each masked just covered their foreheads, eyes, and tops of their noses. They were smooth and felt cold against the water child's face.

"There. Now, may I escort you out, my lady?" He questioned in a butler like voice as he held out his right arm.

" Yes, you may, kind gentleman." She replied, playing along. And with that they left there suit and entered the night they would never forget.

**I know it's still short but I am saving the ball for the next couple chapters. Cya soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait! I've just had a lot going on. Enjoy!**

Katara's high- heel sandals echoed in the hall every time she took a step. Other then the twos footsteps, the long corridor was dead silent. As the couple approached the large doors that led to the party, music from the inside filled the once silent hall.

When they stopped at the door, the two guards opened them. The sights and sounds were all new to Katara. The humongous white hall was lit up with many torches placed every open spot they could find. The loud hum of music sounded quiet compared to the chatter of all the guests. On big tables along the east edge of the room were many platters of food that filled the room with a sweet aroma.

The Prince slowly walked his companion down the giant flight of stairs. Once at the bottom they both scanned the great hall for the Fire Lord. Zuko spotted him and gave a light tug on Katara's arm to signal he had spotted his father. As they walked towards the powerful lord Katara started to become nervous. _ What if he does not like me and I go back to cleaning the corridors for the rest of my life?_ Katara fretted in her head. But Zuko on the other hand was quite confident as he led the way to the Fire Lord.

"Hello Father," Zuko stated in a very dignified voice once he had reached his destination. The Lord turned to face his son. A smile played across his lips.

"Well, if it isn't the man of the night, my son Zuko. And who is it that you have with you now?" Ozai questioned. His smile faded when he saw her water tribe clothes. Katara froze but quickly regained herself and bowed for the great ruler.

"This is Katara. I wanted you two to meet." Zuko replied. " She is a very special girl," Zuko added as he grasped Katara's hand that he had dropped when they entered the presence of Ozai. Ozai knew a hint when he saw one and nodded his head. He then pulled his son over by his shoulder and whispered, "Is this who you really want be the future fire lady?" Zuko nodded and walked off with his love before his father could make anymore judgments.

Every so often someone would figure out it was Zuko walking with the fragile water tribe girl and would stop and chat. While they talked they would always glare at the water girl, but Zuko never noticed. Everywhere Katara and Zuko went she could feel the eyes of all the fire nation nobles burning holes through her back.

She knew she would never be able to fit in with all of these people. Katara just wasn't one of them. Though she knew Zuko loved her with all his heart, she also knew somewhere deep down in her heart that she could never go through with being a real part in the fire nation. That she would never be able to produce the heirs to the thrown. That for the first time, she actually believed, that love wouldn't be able to make it through.

Every remark about " That Water Tribe girl" or " The Water Peasant" reached Katara's ears. With every stereotype that the nobles whispered made Katara more angry and feel more like a misfit.

Zuko, of course, never heard any of these comments because he was always to busy chatting with other people. He didn't suspect anything because while the folk were around him, they acted as if Katara was one of them.

Soon Katara couldn't take it. She turned to Zuko and asked for a moment of his time, alone. As Katara dragged the prince out onto the balcony on the north wall, they received many disgusted glances.

"Zuko, I can't do this."

**Sorry, I just kinda have this thing with cliffhangers if you haven't already noticed :) Anyway, I'm having a little writers block right now so I have no idea what's gonna come next. But I promise I'll find out ASAP. Maybe, while waiting I'll add another chapter to "Cold and Alone". Til' then, bye bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I know that I took FOR-EV-ER but I'm sorry. I've been getting side tracked. I'm working on some other stories that I haven't posted yet so you guys will just have to be patient.**

"Can't do what? If you don't like the party we can just-"

"No, Zuko. It's not the party. It's everything. I'm not ready for this. Any of this." Katara interjected in a depressed tone.

" But I thought… I thought you loved me…" He replied in the same, sad voice.

" Oh no! I do, I do love you! It's just, I can't do this whole fire nation thing." Katara cried as she wrapped her arms around her prince. " I'm water nation, and your fire nation. It was never meant to be. There is no way that Ozai would let the new Fire Lady be of water. Trust me, I love you with all my heart. I always will."

" Katara, it doesn't matter what my father thinks or anyone else. I love you and that's all that counts." Zuko replied, also falling into the embrace. The young water tribe girl was in tears, she didn't know how to tell him that it did matter. That sometimes, the good guys can't win. But for now, she wanted to try to make everything OK.

A few minutes later Zuko broke the embrace. He then slowly walked his date back to there room. The room was dark and quite, but the voices and music from the party still echoed in Katara's ears. She was in a lose/lose situation. If she stayed, she would be turning her back on her culture, her family, her home. But if she left, the one person she knew truly loved her, would be gone forever.

The two laid on the bed together. Only one knowing that these may be there final hours together. Zuko turned to face Katara. His hold was warm and loving, but for Katara it was one of sorrow. Soon the prince fell asleep and Katara crawled onto her bed on the floor.

So many thought were racing through her head. Many choices she had to make, many memories that seemed to have passed her by. She knew what needed to be done, but for now everything was perfect.

She had her prince, she had her health, she had her life, she had her decision.

**Sorry about how short it is. There is only one more chapter left!!! I'm thinking of writing a sequel but you guys have to let me know if I should. It depends on how many people want me to. So if you're reading this story but not reviewing then you better start!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The moment of truth! The final chapter! Drum roll please… so here it is!**

Katara awoke to another plain morning. Zuko was still asleep and she was still sleeping on the ground. She went to the bathroom like everyday but it was different. This was going to be her last time.

She turned on the faucet and let the water run through her fingers until it was the perfect temperature. Katara reached her hand down and plugged the drain. As she waited for the tub to fill, all of her memories at the palace flashed before her eyes.

The day she stumbles into it's great halls. Living in the slave quarters for years. The day she met Zuko. When she first stepped foot in his room. Their room. It was their room now. Soon he would have it back to himself. The nights she spent no longer lonely and longing for a friend. She would miss it all.

The tub was at it limits so she shut of the water and watched as it stilled and glazed over like glass. A tear made it's way down her cheek and fell of her chin into the water. It made a small, silent ripple before again the water stilled.

The blankets of the bed in the room behind her crinkled so she gently wiped her teary eyes and walked out into the carpeted room. Zuko swung his feet over the side of the bed and smiled. Her face never changed its expression of sorrow.

He cautiously got up and ran over to the girl.

"Are you ok?" Terror obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She calmly replied. Zuko gave her an 'If you say so…' look before heading into the bathroom. But not before he gave her a hug, kiss and whispered her an 'I Love You'. When she heard the door close she ran to his desk. She had about 30 minutes before he returned from his bath.

Quickly she scribbled her final letter to him before she rolled it up. Katara took the ribbon from her hair and tied it around the parchment. She set it on the bed and slowly she made her way to the balcony. As far as she could see was water. Below her was a deep pool of water that would disintegrate when low tide set in. A few minutes passed like that. With her just standing there looking down at the water.

It was almost time. Katara gently swung her legs over the railing. It would be all over soon. And then, with one fatal push, she was gone. The wind blew her hair wildly, and her dress flying in all directions. For those few moments she was free as a bird, free as an angel, free as if she never got caught and her mom was still alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko shook his head, the water from his hair spraying everywhere.

"Katara?" Zuko called out. When she did not reply he again yelled out, "Katara!"

Frantic, he scanned the room. Then he saw it. The letter. He knew her ribbon anywhere. Slowly he opened it, scared of what it might say:

_Dear Zuko,_

_I'm sorry to say that by the time you get this I will be gone. I never meant for it to happen like this. It's hard for me to say this but, goodbye. I'll never forget you no matter where I am. The reason I left is that I don't belong. Not only that but marrying you would be like turning back on my family. I love you, Zuko, and nothing can change that. You were the one that could accept me no matter who I was or where I came from. You're one in million, never forget that. This isn't goodbye forever, only goodbye for now. You're the love of my life, my best friend._

_Til' death do us part,_

_Katara_

**That's a rap! I have decided I will do a sequel! I'm going to add an epilogue, and then I'm going to start the sequel. I'm not sure what it's going to be call yet but I'll be sure to let you know in the epilogue. I'd also like to give a shout out to the people who have reviewed my story:**

ravens secret stalker

Sokka'sSqueaky

ZutaraisSupreme

Phantom101

Blueberry Sparkle

Vanilla.Swirls.Of.Doom

HeartofFire-SoulofWater

Patience Halliwell

Insane But Cute

Nightfall2525

Bauer1102

ginsensu

danyan

A.G. WHOAH

Dragon Jadefire

KateKatie

AvAtArRoXmYsOx

Miss Hiss

Stabler.Dinozzo.Fan

Ninja Snow White

zealaya

xobabigrl617

Mistress Rogue

Karmafrog

TurtleBaby43

JustineKirkendall

VampireVix

toonfan820

fluffycrescentmoon

Jesse Lin

ForeverCharmed109

**And a _special_ thanks to the two people who reviewed since the very first chapter:**

ML7

showeringtiger7

**I will post the epilogue soon, hope you liked my story! Bye bye!**


	13. Epilogue

**Sorry about the long wait. I have decided that I will come up with a sequel. I'm not quite sure when I will post it but I hope in the next month so keep an eye out!**

**Epilogue-**

Hours turned to days as the days turned to weeks. Still the lonely prince searched on for his one true love. He knew why she left, but there was one question still buzzing through his head. Why hadn't she taken him with her?

Losing her was like a thousand daggers plummeting into his heart. It hurt so bad. But through the pain he would find her. And if she wouldn't come back, he wouldn't either. Being with her was worth more to him then being Lord of the Fire Nation.

She was the one who could make him laugh and cry at the same time. Katara. Just her name brought tears of joy and sorrow to his eyes. He had loved her with all his heart. When she left, she had taken it with him. All there was left was an empty space that he would search forever to fill.

Without the heart that made him whole he began to act off. He would get angered often and fight with more power. Zuko became bitter and horrid. It was his way of relieving all the pain she had caused him. With the passing days he became more powerful.

But it was one day that changed him forever. He acted off in the middle of a meeting with the generals and the Fire Lord himself. He was sentenced to a duel. Little did he know he was to take on his own flesh and blood. His father.

Painstakingly, a scar over his left eye would haunt him for life. That day he was banished. The only way to regain his honor was to capture the avatar. Day after day he would search the horizon as he sailed his boat. Honor was really only a cover for him. He would only capture the avatar so he could return home in spite that Katara might return. But until the day of his return, he would continue his never ending search still, for not only the avatar, but his love, his soul mate. Katara.

Little did the prince know that the day he lost his love, a fisherman heading to the South Pole discovered more than just fish in his nets that day. He found a beautiful water tribe girl. When she awoke they returned together to the South Pole. Though she found her father was off to war, she discovered her brother and Aang, the Avatar. A week or two passed and with a heavy heart Katara, and Sokka and Aang, set off to secure that the avatar knew all the elements before the comet.

**And there you have it! The conclusion to ****Once Upon A Fire Nation. ****I hope you enjoyed it. The sequel I've decided is going to be titled ****Together We Rise. ****I have no idea where it came from but it's catchy isn't it??? Yeah, thought so. Until I post the sequel, have a nice life!**

**12manytears**


End file.
